


An Absolutely Perfect Universe

by lightmatches



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:09:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightmatches/pseuds/lightmatches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some drabble from a Uni AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Absolutely Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> There might be more of this because I just love Uni AUs.

"Really, Merlin? Is this what you do in your spare time?" Arthur had said when he burst into the room, instead of knocking.  
Merlin would have prefered knocking seeing as he was curently kneeling on his bed, bent over fucking himself on a dildo. Inadvertently giving Arthur a great veiw of his ass.  
"Could you not?" Merlin replied, dick softening at the voice of his bossy roommate. "I am lonley and single and kind of trying to get off here."  
But Arthur just chuckled. He set down his books and sat on the bed next to Merlin, "You know I could help."  
Merlin forgot to breathe for a second and coughing asked, "Are you offering to-"  
"Yes," Arthur replied simply.  
Merlin's brain was still sorting though the logistics of letting Arthur fuck him, a guy he had known for two weeks on account of them being assigned to the same dorm. But before his brain could properly decide that four years of embarrassment and possibly pain couldn't possibly be worth one orgasam, his mouth said yes.  
Arthur smiled and started unbuttoning his belt, "And you're already all prepared for me, how sweet," Arthur rifled through the nightstand drawer and found a condom, his pants unzipped and hanging loosely from his hips.  
"I didn't even know you were gay," Merlin countered.  
"Bisexual actually," Arthur corrected, stripping out of his shirt.  
Merlin was a little transfixed by that. Arthur was so ridiculously hot that Merlin couldn't believe he actually found him atractive.  
"What?" Arthur asked with his pants halfway down his thighs.  
"You just have a very beautiful body," Merlin replied, withought thinking.  
Arthur smirked, "I excersise, you should try sometime."  
Obviously Merlin was going to lose the battle of the wits with all of his blood draining back to his cock so he just shut up.  
Arthur knelt right behind Merlin and started stroking his thighs. "You have a beautiful body too," he admitted begrudgingly.  
"That's nice and all but could you just fuck me?"  
Arthur chuckled and Merlin heard the foil open. He felt the dildo get pulled out of him leaving an uncomfterable empty space.  
Merling wiggled his arse, "Please."  
Arthur reached over Merlin's shoulder and pushed him onto his back, "I atleast want to see your face when you react to the best shag of your life," Arthur smirked.  
Merlin would have rolled his eyes but mid roll Arthur's cock slid into him. Merlin let out a desperate gasp and Arthur grabbed his shoulder.  
"You good?" he asked, concern etched all over his face.  
"Great," Merlin replied. He was going to hate himself for saying all these nice things to Arthur. But right now, he didn't care.  
Arthur thrusted into Merlin rough and hard and Merlin moaned and wriggler underneath him. Arthur was panting already when Merlin gave a loud gasp.  
Arthur stopped. Pulled back and thrusted back in the same place. Merlin moaned.  
Arthur thrusted into him slowley and dilberatley, placing a finger a few inches under Merlin's belly button.  
Arthur pulled out and Merlin took his hands off his face, which he hadn't relized he had been covering. "What are you doing?" he asked.  
"You'll see," Arthur replied.  
But at that point it was clear, Arthur was going to fuck Merlin with his fingers.  
Arthur put in just one and Merlin bit back the urge to start moaning again. Arthur curled and uncurled his finger experimentally in Merlin's loose hole.  
"Fuck!" Merlin cried out.  
And Arthur proceeded to take Merlin apart with only one finger.  
Arthur loved watching Merlin sweat, his toes curling, back arching, his mouth slack. Arthur was tempted to kiss his pink lips when they muttered something.  
"Please... Pleas just touch me."  
Arthur removed his finger and bent over Merlin to whisper in his ear, "I never thought begging could be so hot."  
He cut what as sure to be a sassy reply from Merlin short with a thrust into him. Merlin brought his legs up and wrapped them around Arthur's waist.  
Arthur's hand, wet from all the lube Merlin has been using, wrapped around Merlin's cock enticing more moans from him.  
Merlin screamed and started spilling cum all over his own stomach. Arthur watched as Merlin dimly opened his eyes and bit his lip.  
Arthur decided that was it, and he kissed Merlin. The sort of passionate kiss that can never be forgotten.  
Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur and kissed back with ferocity and passion that left Arthur speechless.  
Wordlessly he fucked Merlin untill he came gasping and moaning at Merlin's neck.  
"That was pretty good," Merlin panted.  
"We could do better," Arthur replied, pulling out of Merlin.  
"How about tomorrow?" Merlin rolled over and pulled Arthur's arm over him so they were spooning.  
"Sounds absolutely perfect."


	2. "You know what's hot?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more porn

Sometimes when they were making out Arthur would mutter, "You know what's kind of hot?"  
Merlin would ask, "What?" And Arthur would reply sheepishly with something like spanking or stockings and Merlin would pretend he wasn't paying attention and afterwards they would act like nobody said anything, but Merlin did remember.  
One day he decided to do something with all of Arthur's secret kinks.  
He bought stockings and anal beads and folded one of his scarves into a blindfold. When he got back to their dorm he laid them out and waited for Arthur to come back from his class.

When Arthur got back he found Merlin lying on his bed wearing stockings stretching himself open.  
"What are you doing?" Arthur asked, surprised.  
"Waiting for you," Merlin replied, suddenly rethinking his idea, "I thought you may like it."  
Arthur dropped his bag and his jacket sitting beside Merlin and kissing him, "Can we start?"  
Merlin nodded and Arthur looked at the items. He shed his shirt and pushed Merlin back lightly.  
"Would you mind the blindfold?" Arthur asked.  
Merlin smiled a devious smile and Arthur tied the makeshift blindfold over his eyes before pressing a kiss to his lips.  
Arthur got up and took off his clothes with surprising speed, he was already hard.  
"I have to say you look great in those stockings,"  
"Thanks, I got them because they match my eyes."  
Arthur chuckled a little and sat at in between Merlin's legs. He picked up the beads and ran his fingers over them. He pushed Merlins legs up so they were bent and spread then he kissed his way down Merlin’s thigh to press a kiss to his hole.  
Merlin sighed sharply and Arthur began working the beads into Merlin. He moaned when every bead went in and Arthur felt his cock strain at the sight.  
Arthur let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding when the last bead went in, Merlin arched his back and moaned when Arthur began to pull them out again. Merlin reached for his cock and Arthur swatted his hand away. Arthur slowly removed all the beads savoring every one of Merlins shudders and moans.  
Merlin, still blindfolded sat up and kissed Arthur while trailing a finger down his arm. Merlin grabbed his hand and dragged it up his leg, Arthur played with the blue bows at the top of the stockings, rubbing the material between his thumb and index finger. Merlin took his hand again and brought it up further still until Arthur’s hand rested on his ass.  
Merlin broke their kiss for a second, “Spank me,” he whispered.  
Arthur was shocked, but it didn’t take more than a second for him to process and do as Merlin asked. Merlin turned over on his hands and knees and Arthur kept his hand on Merlin’s ass. “You ready?” Arthur asked, his voice cracking a little.  
“Just do it,” Merlin moaned, and any seconds thoughts Arthur could have had were wiped out of his mind.  
The first spank was a little tentative and it stung Merlin enough for him to release a surprised, “Oh,” before a more satisfied, “Oh.” And Arthur did it again, and Merlin let out a real moan. Again and Merlin dropped his head down in between his arms to bite the sheet and list his ass in the air. Again and again until Merlin was a mess moaning and humping the bed trying to get some friction on his aching cock.  
“Just fuck me please,” he asked.  
Arthur silently delivered one last slap, making Merlin yelp, before obliging.  
Merlin hissed as Arthur slipped into him his ass sore, but he moved against Arthur, moaning and fucking himself harder on Arthurs cock. Arthur bent over Merlin and kissed his neck, Merlin’s breath caught in his throat and he let out a shaky sigh, “I love it when you do that,” he whispered.  
Arthur smiled, and Merlin felt his lips on his neck, smiling then kissing and licking and sucking Merlin decided this was the greatest idea he ever had.  
Arthur’s hands slid over Merlin’s hips to his cock that he stroked in time with his thrusts until Merlin moaned his name and Arthur felt his come spread over his fingers. Arthur flipped Merlin over and took the blindfold off of him. “You know what’s really hot?”  
Merlin knew, he licked Arthurs cum soaked finger and Arthur forgot to breathe. Merlin worked his way down all of Arthur’s fingers while Arthur fucked him. Merlin licked the cum off the palm of Arthur’s hand when he orgasmed inside him, calling out Merlin’s name.  
Arthur collapsed on top of Merlin painting and asked, “You know what’s hot?”  
“What?” Merlin asked back.  
“Cock rings,” Arthur replied, and Merlin sighed.


End file.
